


Losing control

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [35]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Multi, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “So Pepper has to get her wisdom teeth out? I don’t know what that has to do with me.” Peter sat across from Tony and May.“Here’s what we’re thinking. If Pepper has to get her wisdom teeth out then we’re going to schedule for you as well. It’ll be easier to have one tough week of caring for two of you than to do it twice in a row.” Tony explained to the teenager he thought of as a son.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 43
Kudos: 346
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Losing control

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I hope everyone is ready for Christmas because it's around the corner. I am getting ready to leave for vacation for some much needed rest. I've already celebrated Christmas with most of my family and friends so I'm ready.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: My friend got me a Spider-Man blanket for Christmas and the joy that I got from that. SO SWEET.

“I just don’t understand.” Tony sat down in the chair across from his fiancé in their penthouse living room, “How you didn’t get this done as a teenager?”

“Wisdom teeth removal is expensive. You need parents who care about you and mine didn’t. I then just pushed it off and it didn’t bother me until now.” Pepper tried to rub away the chill that washed over her but it had nothing to do with the temperature in the penthouse.

Tony nodded slowly. It was easy to forget that while they had grown up in similar environments Pepper had not been as well off as he had, “When do we schedule it?”

“Tony—“

“We’re not pushing it off any longer if you’re in pain.” Tony was standing firm on this one. He didn’t want the woman he loved in pain.

“I’ll call and take their soonest appointment.” Pepper hugged her sweater closer to herself.

“C’mere.” Tony opened his arms and Pepper settled in laying her head against his chest, “I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay.”

~

“So Pepper has to get her wisdom teeth out? I don’t know what that has to do with me.” Peter sat across from Tony and May.

“Here’s what we’re thinking. If Pepper has to get her wisdom teeth out then we’re going to schedule for you as well. It’ll be easier to have one tough week of caring for two of you than to do it twice in a row.” Tony explained to the teenager he thought of as a son.

“That’s not a funny joke,” Peter looked between his parental figures, “You know that I’m not going to do this without more notice than that, right? I know you both know me well enough to know that I need time to prepare for that type of thing mentally.”

“Peter, this is happening. It’s already scheduled.” May reached over to squeeze his hand.

Peter pulled his hand away, “I hope you plan to cancel because I won’t be going.”

“Peter—“ Tony knew the kid was going to put up a fight but he hadn’t known that it would be like this.

Peter didn’t respond. He got up from where he was sitting and walked to his door closing it. Tony heard the lock engage.

“Let’s give him some time to process. He really doesn’t like medical procedures.” May looked conflicted as she said this, “We have no choice, right?”

“This has to happen, May. If it weren’t now then it would be soon.” Tony confirmed.

~

“This is dumb.” Peter crossed his arms across his chest next to Pepper.

“We could get out of here still. We’ll call Rhodey. He’ll get us out of this.” Pepper whispered to the teenager.

“We can hear you.” Tony rolled his eyes, “You may have chosen to sit across the room but we aren’t deaf or dumb.”

“I thought I heard something but I must be losing it.” Peter shrugged.

“Think of it this way. We get to suffer together.” Pepper wrapped an arm around Peter in a side hug kissing the side of his head.

“Pepppperrrr—What if someone saw that? Gross.” Peter protested but grabbed hold of the hand from the arm wrapped around him.

“Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“How do you know?” Peter whispered.

“Tony only hires the best.” Pepper gave reassurance that she did not feel herself.

~

Peter felt his eyes welling up with tears where he sat in the chair. They had separated him from Pepper and hadn’t allowed Tony and May to come back. The nurse came in and Peter knew she was talking but he heard nothing past the panic,

“Listen—“ He interrupted, “I don’t know what my family paid for but I’m positive that they would have agreed to me getting knocked out, so do me a favor and do what they paid for—KNOCK ME OUT.”

“We will honey—“

“Now.” Peter used his best Tony Stark voice and look. The tears now leaking down his face betrayed him.

“Peter…” The woman tried again.

“NO! You wouldn’t let May or Tony come with me. You took Pepper away. The least you can do is put me to sleep.” He cried.

“I’ll go get the doctor.” She confirmed caving.

~

“Just wanna know where you took my ma’.” Peter told them after waking up,

“Give er’ back. Is not nice.”

“Your mom is in another room. Your family is pulling the car around so you can go home and get in bed.” The nurse smiled kindly.

“You took her. I’mma get her back. I’mma, I’mma bop you in the nose.” Peter nodded at his threat.

“Well that does sounds a bit scary. How about we avoid that, kiddo?” Tony asked coming into the room.

“They took my mom. Give er back.” Peter started to cry again.

Tony got down to his eye level, “May’s in the car, bud. How about I help you there so you can see for yourself.”

“Just wan’ my mom.” Peter hugged Tony.

“I know, buddy.”

~

Tony had assumed once they got Peter to the car where May was that he would calm down but he started to cry harder, “Bubba, I want to help. I’m confused though and I need to go get Pepper next.”

“They took my teeth and my mom.” He cried.

“Peter, honey. May’s in the front.” Tony tried.

May waved him off, “Go get Pep. I’ve got him.”

~

Tony helped Pepper into the back seat next to Peter who stopped crying finally, “Alright, two drugged up people we love with eight less teeth. Let’s go.”

Peter slid closer to Pepper who still looked really out of it, “I bopped them for ya. I did. Tried to steal ya. I said noooooo!”

“Someone punched me in the face.” Pepper cried.

“Noooo! I bopped you instead?” Peter hit himself, “Turn round! Roun’ two!”

“We’re not turning around so you can beat up people.” May told Peter firmly.

“I’mma find em’. I will.”

~

“Peter won’t take his medication.” May told Tony coming into the kitchen later that day.

“He doesn’t get a choice.” Tony was getting frustrated.

“He said he wants to be alert.” May laughed.

“Do I want to know why?”

“In case anyone else tries to steal more of his teeth.”

“Heaven help us.” Tony sighed.

“You guys did this to yourself.” Bucky said from the couch.

“Peter told you he didn’t want to do this but you both insisted.” Steve nodded.

“I let you two into the penthouse to help. Someone convince Peter to take his meds.” Tony pointed between the two of them, “I need to check on Pepper.”

~

Bucky walked into Peter’s bedroom, “Pete, I’ve got to ask you a question. Steve told me he doesn’t think you can swallow this pill. He said you aren’t super enough. I told him that is straight up crazy talk.”

Peter blinked sleepy eyes at his uncle, “He said I’m not super enough? Give em ere’”

Bucky handed over the meds and then Peter swallowed them, “Wow! I’ll go tell him you did it.”

“Dumb Captain Merica’” Peter mumbled laying back against the pillows.

Bucky couldn’t hold back his laughter coming into the living room, “Peter thinks you’re dumb.”

“I don’t get it.” Steve frowned.

“I told him you didn’t think he’s super enough.”

“Thanks, Buck.” Steve rolled his eyes, “Super helpful.”

“I thought so.”

~

“Pepper, I honestly have no clue why you think you’re going to get work done right now. Give me the Stark Pad.” Tony held out his hand.

“Is mine!” Pepper cried holding it close, “Stop stealing from the poor.”

Tony sighed, “Honey, I just don’t want you to send any e-mails or voicemails you’ll regret when the meds wear off.”

“You took meds?” Pepper frowned.

“No, you did.”

“Because Pe’er punched me?” Pepper asked.

“Peter didn’t punch you.”

“Told me. Bopped me. He’s sorry.” Pepper felt her swollen face.

“You know what? I think Peter really wants to use your Stark Pad. If you don’t let him then he may think you haven’t forgiven him.” Tony shrugged switching tactics.

“My baby needs me?” Pepper started to swing her legs over the bed, “Let’s go.”

“No. I’ll take it to him.” Tony insisted, “Get back in bed.”

“What bed?” Pepper leaned her head against his chest where she stood, “Gotta find Pe’er.”

“Oh, fine.” Tony rolled his eyes and helped her down to Peter’s room not expecting what he walked into.

Peter stood on his bed, “NO ONE TAKES MORE TEETH!”

“We don’t want your teeth. We want to change your gauze.” Steve insisted.

Peter glanced at Pepper, “HELP ME, MOM! They want our teeth.”

“This my baby. AIN’T NO ONE FINNA TOUCH HIM.” Pepper yelled running at Steve.

Steve stepped out of the way and Pepper charged again, “Tony?”

“Listen, I did not expect this. I don’t think May thought this plan out.” Tony shrugged.

“Get IM, MOM! Go, Go, GO!” Peter cheered.

“I believe we’ve lost control.” May said coming into the room.

“Someone get it back. Out of all the non drugged up adults against a drugged up teenager and adult, we’re still losing somehow.” Bucky shook his head.

“Who wants a movie night? I brought ice cream.” Rhodey said coming into the room.

“Star Wars?” Peter looked at his uncle.

“If you let me switch your gauze. I promise not to steal teeth. I’m going to put them back. Deal?” Rhodey asked slowly coming toward Peter.

“Put em’ back? And Star Wars? Good deal.” Peter nodded.

“Can someone make Pepper stand down?” Steve said where he held her hands away from his so she didn’t hurt herself while trying to attack him.

“Pep, I brought you a cozy blanket. It’s on the couch.” Rhodey told her.

“Oh. So soft.” Pepper smiled.

“Someone go get the movie start. I can’t believe you guys.” Rhodey told the rest of the adults.

“We were doing our best!” Tony insisted.

“Yeah, okay.” Rhodey laughed.

~

“Feeling better, Peter?” Rhodey asked his nephew who laid against him watching the movie.

“Mouth hurts.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, you probably need more pain meds.”

“Hmm. Okay.” Peter agreed even though he didn’t make any move.

“You’re a spitfire when you’re drugged up.” Rhodey teased.

“Just tryin’ protect Pep.” Peter mumbled as his eyes closed.

“You let him fall asleep without his medication?” Tony groaned as he came back in the room with it in his hands.

“And I’m not waking him.” Rhodey confirmed.

“Someone want to get me meds though? Half dead over here.” Pepper mumbled where she laid against May.

“Peter was right. We should have waited.” Tony passed Pepper her medication.

“Let’s never tell him he was right. We won’t live it down.” May warned him.

“I’m gonna tell him.” Pepper mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
